Wings of Freedom
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: Original idea and story from bricann. The flock in later chapters. I have a secret that only certain people know of. My secret? I have wings. I dream of following in my parents footsteps and becoming part of the Survey Corps. Will I be able to protect my friends without them knowing? Will I be able to find the truth of my birth and past? Will I live long enough to find out?


**Hello! I've just adopted the Wings of Freedom Story! The original idea and premise was by user bricann, now I've taken the story and twisted it a tad to fit my continuation****of it. Please re-read the first 4 Chapters! Hope you enjoy my idea! Please Review!**

* * *

I was ten when the Titans attacked and destroyed Wall Maria, no one could stop the Colossal Titan or fix the breach it had made. when it had destroyed the wall it became chaos I managed to make it to a boat to the safe closure of Wall Rose. I could've escaped by other means of transport but that bit is a secret.

My parents were part of the Survey Corps and I dreamed of following their footsteps. Only my parents, three other people, and I know the truth about my birth. They know of my secret. My secret? I was born with wings. I learned to fly with the help of my parents in the large fields of Trost, there weren't many to see the spectacle. Even at age ten I had become experienced enough to rival a hawk in dives and a sparrow in banks and speed.

I don't know how I was born with wings and I may never know,I was not born from my "parents" they had found me, in details unknown to me. My parents knew but the day the titans breached the wall, they died right in front of my eyes.

My name is Era Windser. This is my discovery, journey, and story.

As the boat sailed away that day, I heard a boy talking to himself. I recognized the voices and I peered over. One was a boy with black hair and green eyes with tan skin much like my own and the other was a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes, both of them were in tears. Their names were, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert as I remembered, we didn't talk much. I preferred to keep to myself. I looked behind them and saw a girl who was waiting patiently, she was an old friend but we never saw each other much. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa's parents died, and Eren's family took her in.I knew because we had traded secrets when her family still lived in the outer areas of Trost.

She knew I had wings, I knew that she and Eren had murdered the three men that kidnapped her. When she moved closer into the gate with Eren's family mine followed worried for my own safety when they left for Survey Corp missions.

I turned my attention back to Eren and Armin. Eren looked more angry than sad and I heard one thing he said that was muffled by anger and gritted teeth, "I will kill all of them. I will kill all the titans."

Knowing Eren that was one vow he would not let go. I've never seen him so angry. I saw it happen off to the side, something to distract myself for a moment while my parents were being… I couldn't think of it. I saw Eren's mother get eaten probably while mine were being devoured as well.

I curled up and began to sob silently in memory of my parents own demise, and began to vow with Eren. _I will become part of the Survey Corps. _I gritted my teeth and tried to make the tears stop, and clutched the precious thing under my shirt, a necklace with the Survey Corps insignia carved into it. My Mother gave it to me, I made a vow to that necklace, I made a vow to my parents _I will,... I will be part of the Survey Corps!_

When we arrived at the refugee camp, I grouped with Mikasa. When I came into her view relieve came over her face to be seeing another familiar face that had survived.

"Era…" Mikasa's voice carried out in disbelief

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I said dull and worn from the tragedy and my loss, she was too. I turned my gaze to Eren who was curled on the ground. "Eren, I'm sorry about your mother" that probably sounded half-hearted too

"I don't need your sympathy" he said bitter hiding his crying face.

"Eren, I'm sorry that you had to watch her die." I crouched on the ground trying to make eye contact with him. "She died protecting you, it's what parents do" Like mine, they died as a distraction while I ran like a coward. I balled my fists and held back tears in memory.

"Weren't your-" I looked up to Armin sniffing desperate to pull himself together. "parents part of the Survey Corps? Didn't they have gear?"

My throat tightened, I was struggling to hold back more tears. "T-They couldn't put on their gear in time" Despite my best efforts tears began to well up yet again. Mikasa put a comforting hand on my shoulder I put my hand on hers to return the gesture.

The next two years were no easier, with lack of food to feed the newcomers in Wall Rosa one had to struggle to feed themselves. Luckily we were quite the tag team me and Mikasa, though those tend to remember and light brown haired girl with a bright white natural streak in her hair, even my brown trench coat got a bit of fame.

* * *

**Did you like? Thank you for reading my story and please Review!**


End file.
